


Betrayal

by BendyDick



Series: Good Boys Don't Cry [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullies, M/M, Teen Angst, slightly incestuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard makes new friends but Jim doesn't trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

The ‘cool’ kids had pulled Richie over to their table about a week ago. They never gave a real reason other than he was cute and the girls like to fuss over his little cardigans and his ‘fluffy’ hair. 

Jim didn’t trust them and he tried to tell his brother so. Richard just laughed at him. They were his friends, they liked him and gave him candy and didn’t call him stupid. He stopped eating lunch with Jim completely after a few days. When they’d pass in the halls he’d giggle along with his group of clones. Jim was sure Richard didn’t know what they were laughing at, or at least that’s what he told himself when he’d run away. 

“We are going to the mall.” Richard said after school one day, he was looking at his beat up second hand sneakers and blushing. “They-they don-don’t want yo-you to c-come.”

Jim didn’t know why he was being told this as if he wanted to. He just slapped his idiotic twin and stormed away. It really wasn’t like they’d be doing anything fun at the mall anyway. 

The whole time his brother was gone Jim definitely was not imagining them laughing and sharing food. He definitely was not cursing his brother’s name and making plans to punish him. He definitely had not cried, not a single tear. And when his brother rushed into their room crying he definitely didn’t feel a pang of joy. 

“What did they do?” He asked, covering the growing grin on his face with a flatlined expression.

Richard just sobbed and reached his little hands out for his brother for the comfort he had been refusing. When Jim didn’t rush forward and gather him into a hug the teen sobbed harder but he kept his arms up. “They tried to put me in a dress… they said they always wanted a gay best friend. I-I’m not… well I don’t… They told me if I didn’t wear it I couldn’t be their friend. All of them were just watching me so I put it on. They laughed at me! Th-they took pictures of me and mad-made me model it.”

“That’s it and you are sobbing like a baby.” Jim asked harshly. He should be the one sobbing hysterically, he had been the one ignored by his only friend for almost a month. He had warned Richard. Richard was just too dumb to listen. “Clean yourself up-“ 

“Please Jim…” Richard crawled to his brother on his knees and held up his hands. The left side of the teens face was discolored a nasty purple blue. Jim’s blood ran cold. 

“What is that!” 

“I-I wanted them to stop so I ran away and people were laughing at me! Everyone was… boys aren’t supposed to wear dresses but I had to run, I had to get out of there. Then these guys found me be-behi-hind the food court and they said their girlfriends told them I tried to seduce them by pretending I was gay and they started punching me. I couldn’t get them to stop. They said I had touched the girls… I just wanted to have friends!” 

Richard couldn’t even get words out anymore because he was heaving so hard. Finally Jim bent down and wrapped his younger twin in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “We are friends. I will always be there for you.” He kissed Richard again and this time he kissed back, it was soft but Jim understood. “We only need each other bunny.”

“Do-don’t le-leave me…” 

“Never bunny, you can never leave me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt I got on my tumblr sorry it's so short.


End file.
